


Beware My Brother's Keeper

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Family Secrets, Jealous Sam Winchester, Lord Dean, M/M, Mystery, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Celeste Hawke has recently married Lord Dean Winchester, and has moved into his large home with his brother, Samuel.As the days pass into weeks, and the weeks into months, Celeste starts noticing odd behavior from both brothers, but mostly...Samuel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite horror/ghost stories of all time, Crimson Peak. 
> 
> (For Angie, Jen, Sarah, Grace, Briana, and the rest of you! ❤)

_January 4_

_I've finally said yes to Dean! He honestly brings me much joy, and I suspect that I do the same for him. He's been courting me for some time now, and I believe that I'm in love with him. Whenever Dean is around, the butterflies in my stomach take ahold, and I usually end up saying things that I normally shouldn't. All in all, it's perfect. He's perfect. Though there's one thing that bothers me._

_It's his brother. Samuel._

_Samuel and Dean are very close, that much is very obvious, but I still find their closeness...odd. Samuel is a gentleman, kind and relaxed...but only when Dean is around. When it is just he and I alone together, the mood shifts, and I feel as though he scowls at me when I'm not looking._

_Perhaps it is just my imagination._

_****_

_January 15_

_We did not have a wedding ceremony. Not a grand one at least. I could have paid for it all, as I inherited my deceased parents' fortune, but Dean strongly advised against it. I still do not know why. A few of my dearest friends were invited, though absolutely none of Dean's family. Whenever I bring up the subject of his family, the only thing he tells me is that Sam is his only family._

_How very odd._

_What's stranger still, I witnessed Samuel and Dean arguing over something unknown moments before the ceremony. Sam was in a rage; he threw things and yelled. Though, towards the end, Dean embraced him, and told him that everything would be alright. That everything is planned, and that he should hold tight for a little longer._

_Their relationship is an enigma._

_****_

_February 8_

_I've moved far from my home to the Winchester estate. It is not in the best condition, but it is livable. I adore it. I only wished that I lived in such a huge place when I was a young girl. Still, I'm quite grateful that I'm living in here now._

_Something peculiar happened when I first arrived here, however. Samuel would not look me directly in the eye when he greeted me. He smiled, yes, but there was nothing else. It felt...cold. Have I done something to offend him, perhaps? I do not wish to address this in front of Dean, but I will talk with Samuel very soon._

_****_

_March 1_

_I finally had relations with my husband._

_It took a lot of convincing, but we had intercourse. The strange thing about the act itself was the fact that Dean did not, and would not, look me in the eyes. He either buried his face away in what appeared to be shame, or he closed them entirely. At one point I could have sworn I heard him utter his brother's name, but that is impossible. There is no way he could have._

_Yet the next morning, I hinted at my night of passion towards Samuel. I regret having done that. He was...well, he was hysterical! He slammed his hands on the dining table, and threw his silverware towards me. I have never been more afraid of someone in my life._

_God, protect me._

_****_

_March 15_

_I finally gathered up the courage to confront Samuel about his explosive behavior. Incredibly, he pretended as if there was no problem, and that whatever animosity I thought we had for each other was just a figment of my imagination._

_I've come to the conclusion that Samuel is a manipulative sociopath who is controlling his brother. It is quite a leap in realization, I'm aware, but it is the only logical explanation that I have. If Dean is not within Samuel's grasp, perhaps I can convince him to let him go._

_Maybe..._

_****_

_April 3_

_I'm pregnant._

_I recently went to visit the local doctor, and learned from him that I am with child. I was initially excited to tell Dean, but then I was struck by fear. If I told Dean, then he would tell Samuel, who would undoubtedly go into a rage. However, when I finally gathered the nerve to tell Dean in front of Samuel to show him his true nature, the unexpected happened._

_Samuel fawns over me. He hugged me tight, and wished me congratulations. The entire time, Dean grinned happily._

_What is happening?_

_****_

**_Sometime Later..._ **

_I often awake in the middle of the night to find myself alone in my marital bed. I thought nothing of it in the beginning, but now I'm determined to figure out just what is going on with my husband and his brother._

_I take a candle, and hold it out, as it's my only source of light. I then place my hand on my stomach, feeling the newfound roundness of it. The gender is undetermined as of right now, though I'm hoping for a little girl._

_Though my mission is to find my husband. I exit the room, and roam the long halls of the mansion. It's a very large house, and I still haven't explored the entirety of it yet. To do that, it would most likely take hours, perhaps even a day._

_As I explore more, I start to hear...whispers. Whispers? Whispers in the night? Yes. Though as I get closer to the sound, the whispers turn into something else, something much more defined. Moans, and grunts. Coming from Samuel's room! Does he have a visitor? Out here in the middle of nowhere? Curious, I press my ear to the door._

_"Dean! Yes!"_

_The name coming from his mouth shocks me, and I accidentally thrown open the door. There, right before my eyes, I witness my husband and his brother, both naked and caressing each other. Samuel locks eyes with me, and smirks. It seems triumphant in a strange sense._

_Overwhelmed by emotion, I faint._

_****_

_"You must eat, Celeste." Samuel coos to me on a patronizing tone. "The baby needs to eat."_

_It has been this way for months now. I've been confined to the bed by restraints by Samuel, and forced to eat. It's all so clear now, and I feel like a fool. Samuel hasn't been the one manipulating Dean, but it is the other way around. Dean came up with the idea of marrying me, and stealing my money...and my child._

_"What will you do with me once the child is born...?" I ask, sobbing._

_Samuel only smiles as he continues to feed me. "Every child needs a mother...for a time."_

_****_

**_Four Years Later..._ **

_Little Celeste is getting so big! I'm excited for her. Her fourth birthday is coming up, and it's always a momentous occasion for Samuel and I. She knows not of her true parentage, and she will never know._ _I love my child deeply--Samuel and I both do--but should she ever discover the fate of her mother, and the relationship between Samuel and I, then..._

_I'd rather not think of that now. But I feel we should leave this house soon._

_The Woman In The White Nightgown seems particularly perturbed by her death that occurred by my hands..._


End file.
